Episode 6 - Stop the Murder
Timestamps 0:01:42 - Jimmy Hart's talents as a lyricist TGBL: It doesn’t rhyme, but listen – I had a revelation and I listened to it 5 times…a lot of Jimmy Hart songs are the same as his other songs. I listened to We Hate School and…it’s structured the same way. I feel like every Jimmy Hart song is a rip-off of Blue Suede Shoes…every Jimmy Hart song is 4 lines as Carl Perkins would deliver it. Think about it…it works any time you apply Blue Suede Shoes to a Jimmy Hart song! (laughs) - on the banal and insipid lyrics to "We Hate School". 0:14:52 - Discussion on Mario Galento's business-exposing appearance on Memphis radio in 1974 (taken from Beau James' podcast) Bix: I think we both agree on who the best one is…there’s a woman who calls – doesn’t sound old or anything – and she’s talking about “she’s not a rasslin’ fan” and she happened upon wrestling recently and she said it was a “show”…this woman, she doesn’t watch but she put it on a few weeks ago and said it was fake. It’s some kind of beat down by various heels on a babyface and she called the police because nobody was stopping it, and she calls the police and she goes “I’m telling them they gotta send someone down there to stop the murder!” and they (police) laugh at her. TGBL: Could you imagine a nice slow Saturday morning in the Memphis PD? “Jimmy, answer the phone!” “STOP THE MURDER! STOP THE MURDER!” - on an infamous call-in on the Mario Galento radio appearance 0:43:52 - A transcript reading from Scott Teal's "Whatever Happened To...?" Newsletter involving Dandy Jack Donovan's recounting story of his ambushed encounter with Jackie Fargo, Tojo Yamamoto, and Jerry Jarrett TGBL: (Dandy Jack Donovan): "Tojo didn’t like the idea of me going over. He says “When the bell rings, you tag me and beat me down for a minute, I get up and give you one chop and beat you.” I said “Don’t do that. If I tag you before the bell rings, that’s gonna make me a coward to begin with and in two weeks I’m gonna be a babyface here, and see, wrestling fans don’t forget that.” Anyhow, I could tell by the way he worked that after 1.5 - 2 minutes, he’s blown up. *Wheezing noise* - “Finish! Finish!” he’s huffing and puffing. I backed him into the ropes and was slugging him. The referee kept coming in and I keep shoving him away. Good old Ronnie West was pretty good at taking bumps for the boys. The third time he came in there, I piucked him up and halfway bealed him across the ring, and then went back on Tojo to get my heat back. Well, all of a sudden, he quit selling and he slapped me right in the face with his hand and fingers real stiff; just raked me down across the face. Well, shall I say, it didn’t taste too good or strike home too well. I just stopped and looked at him – “Hey! Do you wanna work, or what?” You know how he mumbles “aaahhh ohhh woooo woooo”? Well I saw he was about halfway shooting with me, I just went behind him and I rammed my finger about joint deep in his right eye. It popped right out onto his cheek." - Dandy Jack Donovan's recounting of the incident in Louisville, KY, July 17 1973 (from Scott Teal's "Whatever Happened To...?" Issue 24, August 1996). 0:57:34 - Joey and Len Rossi's Open-Letter Accompaniment to the Dandy Jack Donovan story TGBL: (Joey Rossi) "As my father and I stood in the parking lot, Jerry Jarrett approached us and told us that he wanted to talk to us. Even then, I did not trust Jarrett. How could I, after what had happened? But we said ok. Jarrett informed us that he knew we disagreed with him on what he termed “The Jack Donovan Deal.” We told him exactly how much we disapproved of his actions. He, Jarrett, chose to deal with our response to tell us a story about some hunting dogs he once owned. He said the dogs had gone bad and wouldn’t hunt anymore, so he shot and killed the dogs. Jarrett then said that his neighbors had noticed the dogs were gone and asked about them. He said he told them about the shooting the dogs and his neighbors thought he was terrible. But that didn’t seem to bother him. Jarrett told us, to him, Jack Donovan had no more value than a worthless dog. I don’t think that neither my father, nor my stomach, could have been turned more inside out than it was that night. We both turned away in utter anger and disgust." - Joey Rossi's side of the story from the perspective of the Rossi family. 1:11:00 - Dark Journey's foray into the Colonics business TGBL: Let's move onto a lighthearted topic - i guess the best way to sum it up is that Dark Journey has been on a dark journey. 1:30:30 - Dennis Of The Week TGBL: There was a clip that I’d seen on there and I’d never heard it before – it was supposed to be Ian Rotten vs Abdullah the Butcher…Ian’s in the ring licking the barbed wire bat. Dennis gets in the ring and announces that he’d “just got a phone call from Abdullah’s wife and that piece of shit isn’t showin’ up and I’m gonna sue his ass in Atlanta Monday morning – here’s the plane ticket!” and he holds up the plane ticket! That was such a Dennis thing, was just exposing this crap in front of the fans: he offers refunds, free tickets. TGBL: The guy goes to pick him up at the hotel and Ahmed refuses to get in the car because it’s not a car he finds "appropriate”, I wanna say it’s a Sedan, but Ahmed wanted a Limo. It was a Sedan, it’s a good size car, although Ahmed was a big guy – it’s Indy Wrestling in NJ. So, he refuses to get in the sedan, Dennis got on the phone and tried to convince him to come – He wouldn’t budge…so what Dennis did that night was that he got in the ring and explained the situation to the fans...well Dennis then goes a step further and goes "here's his phone number!" and he gives his phone number to Ahmed Johnson's hotel room...and apparently Ahmed Johnson went ape shit because his phone didn't stop ringing all night. ''- on multiple stories regarding Dennis' transparency with the fans due to stubborn wrestlers no-showing his shows.'' 1:27:03 - Wrestling Prank Calls and Wrestling Hotlines Notes: * This episode was one of the first instances to mention the infamous Dr. Mike Lano and his penchant for stealing photography credit for photos he didn't shoot. * A few seeds are planted for future Superuniverse Top 10 characters in the episode, including Dark Journey's Dog and Old Lady